The Elegant Egotist
by Yuuki Hizoku
Summary: What happens when the Harpy Lady disappears? Darkfire Dragon to the rescue!! (warning, don't know how to make paragraphs on FF.net...uploaded from microsoft word but to no avail)


The Elegant Egotist  
  
  
  
by Daniel J. "Yuuki" Gordon  
  
  
  
The fire dragon sighed, his massive body shivering from the immense cold. Didn't Yuuki know when to take a walk and when to go to bed? His flame was dying out because of the unusally cold August weather. As Yuuki stopped walking for an instant, he heard something stir. He shifted his gaze until he met the half-open eyes of his...significant other. There was no other word for it. His love...his Lady of the Harpies, his Harpy Lady. "Dragon?" his love asked, half-asleep. "What are you doing up?" "Hello milady. I can't sleep because of this cold," he answered, shivering again. "I guess Yuuki forgot," she added with a sigh. "Forgetfullness can be costly," he said, looking down. She looked at him in surprise. "You don't actually dislike Yuuki, do you?" she asked, searching his eyes. He saw something there, just for a split second. What dwelled was a fire, like his, that was burning constantly. He knew it. She loved him too. "You better get some rest. I hear Harpies get irratible when they stay up late," he grinned. "I'm already irratible," she said with a smile, following by with a laugh. "Well you look as cold as I do." He made his way over to the White Magical Hat, whom Yuuki was going to give to Kai after getting it in a trade. Then, very carefully, he ripped the cloak off the magician's back, knowing he was a heavy sleeper. His friend chuckled. As he flew over to her, she smiled. "Thank you, Dragon. Goodnight." She closed her eyes, waiting for the Sand Mon to pour his sand into her eyes. When she slept she looked like an angel. Of course, she already was. Even in this cold he could fall asleep, if he watched her. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
Well the ol' magician-in-the-hat-without-a-cloak was pretty furious the next day. All of the monsters laughed, even the Thunder Dragon, who didn't laugh much. The best part was, when Yuuki was giving the card to Kai, they noticed something different. The White Magical Hat had no cloak. "Cool! An error!" exclaimed Kai. Yuuki had an amused look on his face as he saw something in the corner. It looked like English, and what it said didn't surprise him. "For you, my Harpy Lady."  
  
Trouble was to arise the next day. Kai's cousin, who really was a bad character at heart, stole Yuuki's Harpy Lady and was about to rip it to shreds. Even though it wasn't as rare or valuable as a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, he knew Yuuki cherished the card. Along with his other monsters. Darkfire Dragon was sleeping when his love disappeared. He saw her right before she went. His eyes went wild, but his manner changed from surprise to anger. What happened next changed the rules of Duel Monsters completely. As you probably know by now, the monsters of the game are real as you and me. The pyro dragon summoned his strength to actually realize in the air, his love for the Harpy Lady unending. Kai's cousin, Yamato, was in shock. "What the hell?" he asked, eyes wide in terror. He also realized that Yuuki didn't lay a card down. Yuuki smiled. "Go Darkfire Dragon! Avenge your love!!" he smiled, thrusting an arm into the air. The dragon flew towards Yamato and spun around. "Surrounding Courage Flames!!" For a minute, it seemed to not work. Then came out his maiden. Harpy Lady was realized. She shed a tear. She silently mouthed "Thank you." to him as he hovered there. "What in the hell? Go, Swordstalker!" Yamato shouted. He did an anime- style fall as nothing happened. "You see Yamato?" Yuuki said. "Darkfire Dragon's love for Harpy Lady is a power on its own. His love and courage brought upon a secret tranformation only possible when a monster would sacrifice his life for another. Your monsters will not learn that by being bullies to others." "........" was all he said as he stared at the three and ran.  
  
"Dragon," as she affectionately called him. "I need to talk to you." "Yes, milady?" he said, bowing. "What you did for me was something special. You did what a courageous warrior would do. I don't know how to repay you, except for this." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips of his fiery mouth. "I love you." "I love you too." Now you see? If you didn't love me you'de be burnt!" he laughed. She smiled, and kissed him passionately again, but not for the last time. 


End file.
